


I’m Bigger Than This, I’m Better Than This

by dirksnipples



Series: I Miss The Misery [7]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Disagreement, Fighting, Gen, Slight Cursing, Small descriptions of bruises, Yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirksnipples/pseuds/dirksnipples
Summary: I’m better than that.I’m better than that!
Relationships: Michael Afton & Phone Guy
Series: I Miss The Misery [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969456
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	I’m Bigger Than This, I’m Better Than This

**Author's Note:**

> My feels
> 
> Totally stole a name from the ‘Home’ series by Mable. I can’t accept any other name now, I’m not sorry.

It’s Scott’s day off. 

William would always make sure that he got to see Scott on his day off. It meant that they could do more things together. That William could force him down, and take him roughly. Scott shivered in both fear and want. In fact, ever since he told William what Michael had done, William had been especially sweet. It made his heart race. The soft touches, the whispers about how proud of him Will was, all of it. It made him blush in embarrassment, and butterflies fluttered in his stomach. 

On the other hand, he hadn’t seen Michael for about a week now. While he always had to come with his siblings to the diner, he hadn’t followed suit at all. He had asked Elizabeth if her brother was alright, but all she had to say was a bit...cryptic given what happened. _“Daddy said Michael was naughty, so he’s grounded.”_

While it was easy to think that Michael simply had some fun taken away due to something basic, something told Scott that that was not the case. He even questioned Marion about it. _”...Michael is stuck, he can’t come out.”_

Scott felt sick to his stomach, and left the children alone. 

Honestly, it was hard not to think about the two comments. He wondered how the oldest Afton child is doing, but forced himself to understand that it isn’t what he thinks it is. Even if it wasn’t, he had to make sure he always thought that. 

Scott let out a sigh, resting his head against his hand. The television that’s on is doing nothing for him. He’s bored. He wishes that he could see William, but Will is away on a business meeting for the diner. Henry offered to go, but Will insisted. Scott briefly wondered if he’s always felt this way about how he spends his time off, when the doorbell rang. He easily jumped up off of the couch, a small bit of excitement filling him at the thought that maybe, it’s William. Of course when he opened the door, well, he did see William in a way. Instead, however, it was actually Michael. He’s sporting a few bruises on his face. One across his eye, his nose, which still looked a bit crooked, and the corner of his mouth. In fact, his bottom lip still looks a bit swollen and like it had bled again just recently. The boy was wearing a baggy turtleneck sweater, as if to hide something more. Scott could never remember the boy hiding so much of his body in the first place. “Uh, Michael, hello. Come in, come in.” Scott spoke, voice a bit small. He stepped aside, letting the shorter male in. 

He couldn’t help but watch the way that Michael fidgeted. He noticed that one of his fingers had a splint on it, but it didn’t stop him from fidgeting with his hands. His hair looked a bit messier than normal, and he looked like he hadn’t slept in a while. His eyes were bloodshot, and his eyelids looked heavy. There was no anger on his face. He looked more sad than anything. 

“‘M sorry for dropping in unannounced.” Michael apologizes, causing Scott to wave his hand. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Scott says, inviting Michael to the dining room table, taking a seat, Michael sitting across from him. “What brings you here?” He asked. He watched Michael fidget more. The way he shrank in on himself, hunched his shoulders, flinching a bit in pain over something Scott couldn’t see…

“You told my father what I said.” Michael accused, though he didn’t sound aggressive. It was very unlike him. The boy is known to have a short temper, but it seemed non-existent. Scott didn’t understand why. “I didn’t realize just how under his thumb that you were. You’re a lot like Lizzie, except...excuse me.” Michael let out a sigh, hands splayed on his face. 

“W-What do you mean?” Scott asked, trying to prompt Michael on. 

He watched the boy hesitate and fidget for a moment, before letting out a breath. “Lizzie...she’s really stuck up. She’s father’s favorite...but not in the way everyone thinks. While she gets what she wants, gets everything she asks for, she has to prove to father that she’s better than everyone. The thing is, she could be the best, and if father says that it’s not good enough, he forces that to hang over her head. She won’t stop until she pleases him. She’s gotten sick from it before…” Michael trails off, glancing up at Scott. 

Scott doesn’t like that story. He doesn’t like how he understands the second youngest Afton’s feelings. In fact, he’s going to pretend he doesn’t understand. Just like he’s going to pretend that nothings wrong. That everything’s fine. 

“M-Michael-“

“No, listen to me, Scott.” Michael snaps a bit harshly, hunching his shoulders, looking away. “You have the ability to walk away from all of his, yet here I find you, instead sucking up whatever it is that spews past my father’s lips!” Venom melted past Michael’s lips. Scott flinched the time Michael’s voice got just a bit higher. He watched the boy as he ran a hand through his hair, letting out a shuddering sigh. “Look,” he was surprised by just how quickly the boy had composed himself. “You’re not attached. Not yet anyway.” Michael rubbed at his neck a bit, massaging some form of pain away. “You can still get away. That won’t last long, but right now you’re free. Use that to your advantage and get the hell out. Father will dig something up on you, and he still might even if you leave, but you’ll have the upper hand not being under his thumb.”

Scott felt some form of anger whell up inside of him. He doesn’t really understand where it came from, but just the fact that Michael was talking like this-

Anger began to boil. 

“Michael-“

“He d-did this to me..” Michael interrupted again, though, his voice cracked a bit. “H-He pushed me down the stairs to our basement, a-and..” Michael rubbed the bruises that hang high on his neck, causing the fabric to shift. Scott didn’t like the way they looked. “Excuse me, I apologize for my outburst.”

Scott almost couldn’t believe how polite Michael was being. While he normally ignored him before, he wasn’t exactly polite when he had to interact with him. The change in character was both bizarre, yet welcoming. 

“No, don’t apologize.” 

It still didn’t quite stop the anger that filled Scott. The urge to defend the one he loves is raging through him like an earthquake. 

He easily got up from his chair, leaning in towards Michael’s face. “Look, Michael,” he started, having some advantage in their height difference. While Scott is currently the taller one, this could still change at any given moment over the course of the next several days. “I don’t like hearing all of this..the way you’re talking about Will-“

“S-Scott-“

“No, let me talk. The way you’re talking about him, you’re acting like a brat. It’s not his fault that him and your mom divorced. It’s not his fault that he’s busy all the time, and it’s not _his fault_ that you’re choosing to be this way.” Scott spat out the last line, finger going into Michael’s chest. He ignored the way the teen flinched. 

“B-“

“Don’t even try to defend yourself.” Michael stared at Scott with wide eyes, and his jaw clenched. Anger easily boiled inside of him, and Scott could almost _see_ smoke coming from his ears. He watched the boy huff, hands clenching and unclenching repeatedly, before he finally stood up from his seat, and turned around, stomping his way back towards the door. 

“You want to act like an idiot? Fine! I hope you get what’s coming to you. See if I give a fuck about you after he breaks your arm or your fingers. Even if he breaks you, don’t even _think_ about coming to me! Good evening, asshole!” Michael slammed the door behind him, leaving Scott alone. He seemed to finally register that the television was still on, and he quickly turned it off. Everything was giving him a headache. 

He sighed, rubbing his face with his fingers, trembling a bit. He hadn’t meant to snap like that. He wasn’t one to even raise this voice, yet he did it with no resistance. He saw the bruises. He saw how much in pain Michael is. Even just the fact that he himself has ones to match, yet he yelled at the kid. And for what? To defend William? Who in fact is doing all of these things? He has no reason to defend him. He’s better than this, why is he acting like this?

…

...He briefly realizes what will happen if he tells William what he just did.

_A smile slid onto his face with ease, and the want for William to come home sat right at the front of his mind._


End file.
